Somewhere In Brooklyn
by creativityisvital
Summary: Finn meets someone at the subway, and never gets her name. Will he ever meet her again? Well Finn knows he will because he's on a mission which is quick to find her. Plot is still evolving. May be a little OOC. AU. Will also have some dashes of Quick too.
1. The Train Stop

**A/N: This may be a little OOC, but it's my first story! ENJOY! It's really short…**

It was cold as ever in the New York, and Finn just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Finn ran to the subway and bought a ticket back to Brooklyn. The train didn't leave until 7, so he had an hour to wait. Finn just sat on a bench and played with his iPhone. Then he heard soft footsteps and couldn't help, but look up from his iPhone. She was covered in gold glitter and was wearing everything in leather except for her red Nike high tops. Being theatrical, she noticed Finn looking at her, and said "Hi!" Finn couldn't help but be awestruck by her. He started following her. She gave him a dirt look, but she stopped and turned around to look at him.

He asked how old she was, and she quickly responded, "I'm 21. Why do you want to know this?"

Finn quickly thought, _Yea why would I want to know old she is? I'm so stupid._

Finn was embarrassed because he always messes these kinds of things up. She then asked for his name, and of course he responded, "I'm Finn," then she took out her hand and Finn quickly shook it. Then the screech of the train as it came near made her nervous and she quickly said her good bye to Finn and went to the train. Then the train flew fleetingly fast away, as Finn noticed it was 7 and that was his train! He tried getting on, but it was already too late.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I missed the train! _Finn thought to himself. _It was worth missing the train though. She's so perfect. I want to meet her again, but I know I never will._ But Finn was on a mission, he wasn't going to give up. He knows she's headed to Brooklyn, and that's where he lives, so that's his first place to look around.

He bought his ticket and made sure he wasn't distracted by anything and headed to Brooklyn to find _her._

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! This is my first story! Tell me what I'm doing right and wrong! I hope you enjoy the chapters to come! Thank you for reading! :D **

**Yes I was inspired by "Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars.**

**Review! Please?**


	2. The Commercial

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW. I do own this special little blue box.

**AN**: I know it's been THREE months since the first chapter, but I've had so much school work and personal issues happen. This story has been in the back of my mind 24/7. I don't have a beta, so there may be many mistakes. :( It may be really crappy depending on your taste, but leave a review for me!

**AN 2**:A hint of Quick is in the chapter, just a hint... ;)

The train halted. Finn ran to the nearest café, which was his friend, Puck's. Finn didn't know when they were in high school together, that Puck would grow up and run a café called Puckasaurus. It was good business, although this is distracting Finn, he needs to find that girl, woman, _her_.

"Hey do you know if a girl passed by here? She was wearing a leather jacket and had red Nike high tops." Finn exhaustingly said.

"Why the fuck would I notice," Puck frantically exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just thought you knew. What up your ass?" Finn tried to change the subject because he was _slightly_ embarrassed.

Puck quickly replied, "I don't know man. I guess I just miss my girl."

Finn rolled his eyes and quickly sat down and asked for his coffee.

And as if on cue, Quinn walked in. Puck's face lit up and he ran towards her and hugged her. Quinn let go of her purse and let it drop to the floor.

Finn quickly became uncomfortable and quickly turned around. They started making out right in front of him.

"Oh god, I haven't seen you in days! How was your trip to San Diego?"

Quinn chuckled, "Well I guess it was okay, but I didn't get the modeling job."

"What, why," he asked with a slight sound of disappointment in his voice.

"They told me I didn't meet their expectations, but I guess I'm fine with it because I can't stand another minute away from you," Quinn smiled and kissed him.

Puck then grabbed her by the waist, forcefully pushed her to the wall and kissed her.

Finn looked around awkwardly and said, "Okay, well, I think I'm going to go now."

As he left, the cold air rushed against him as he walked to his apartment, which was nearby.

When he arrived, he quickly went to bed. With all this thinking about her, he sure was tired. He then turned on the TV to see what was and turned to NBC and saw that "Chuck" was on. He left it there, but it quickly went to commercials, so he just closed his eyes and let his mind wander off.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry!"

Finn immediately opened his eyes.

He recognized that voice.

There she was.

It was a commercial for her upcoming theater production of "Rent."

He felt his heart skip a beat, as he saw her flawless smile on the screen.

That was it. He saw the phone number on the screen to buy tickets to the show and called to get one ticket to the show.

As he walked to the theater, he kept repeating her name. _Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel._It still felt weird to say to him.

He neared the theater and got his ticket out and gave it to the usher.

Boy, were his palms sweaty. He was scared as fuck because he felt like a creepy stalker, but _HE JUST WANTED TO GET HER NUMBER AND MAYBE GO ON DATE WITH HER._

He sat down in his seat and waited as his heart was furiously pounding.

The lights dimmed and the curtain pulled open.

And there she was a couple scenes later, playing Maureen Johnson.

When she sang, he was in awe. _Flawless_, Finn thought, _amazing._

He didn't how this girl could be so damn talented. He admired her for it.

When the show was over, he stayed for a while until the theater was nearly empty, and waited for Rachel, saying her name sounded weird in his head, to come out.

He waited outside the theater for two hours and no sign of her ever came about. He was determined to catch her and get her phone number or something reasonable like a date?

Another hour passed, and no sign of her.

It was getting past midnight, and he was ready to call it quits for the night. Then he heard laughing come from the other side of the door, and there she was, as the door opened. He stood in awe. Then the mind he had makes him shout, "Rachel!"

She turned immediately and a puzzled, but then surprised expression started to appear on her face.

He started regretting ever coming here and he just wanted to flee.

"Finn?"

"How'd you find me?" Rachel asked.

"Commercial," Finn said with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh! I'm really glad you came! It means so much to me…"

"You were really great, Rachel, you left me speechless."

Rachel smiled and looked down shyly.

Finn thought he might as well get this over with and just ask her out.

"Umm… look, Rachel," Finn looked at the sky and focused on the cars as they passed by. He was getting butterflies in his stomach.

"Uhh, you've been on my mind ever since we met, well I don't mean to be creepy, but, uh, I, uh, just, uh, this may be too soon to ask, but, uh, do you want to go to dinner with me on Thursday?"

_Phew_, Finn thought as he finished with that nightmare of sort of asking her out.

Rachel exchanged through three expressions of horror, shock, and a thinking expression.

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that."

Finn started doing a little dance in his head, but maintained his calmness and they exchanged numbers.

Thursday was only three days away and Finn was ready to (maybe) have the best date in his life.

**AN 3**: Review? I also have a livejournal now and I may begin to post my fanfiction there!

Here is the link - http:/ re-key (dot) livejournal (dot) com


End file.
